


To the Drums of the City Rain

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, hard of hearing Tim stoker, hoh tim stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: There were no lights on, and no noise, Martin felt a bit like he was in a horror movie, until he heard a coughing fit coming from somewhere deeper into the flat, and he and Sasha both moved forward quietly towards the deep, and hacking coughs.Martin's heart broke at the sight he saw, Tim, normally a deep tan with a bright smile, bringing the sun to any room he entered, was curled around the toilet in the bathroom, his face pale with a deep pink flush on his cheeks, hair plastered to his forehead and slick with sweat, he was wearing some old sweatpants but no shirt, which normally would have made Martin blush, but today, just worried him more.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	To the Drums of the City Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday TMA H/C Week!
> 
> Prompts I Used-Sickfic

“Tim is late”

Martin inhales, Jon sounds rather pissed.

Martin looks up at Sasha, she doesn’t look surprised, and honestly, he isn’t either.

“He’s late sometimes, you know that, Jon.”

Jon paused, but persisted.

“He’s later than usual, someone call him and see where he is.”

And with that, he left, slamming his office door.

Martin finally let go of the breath he was holding.

“Wonder what crawled up his arse and died.”

Sasha snorted, but a few seconds later her smiles faded and she picked up her phone

“It is a little later than Tim normally pushes it.. maybe a call wouldn’t hurt?”

Martin hummed, it was late, and truthfully he was starting to worry before Jon even came in.

The phone started ringing a few seconds later, but there was no answer, so they tried again.

And again.

And again.

Martin felt his heart drop into his stomach and worry rise in his throat.

“I’m going to go check on him, do you want to come with?”

He did, he wanted to but that would leave Jon here alone.

“Alright, let me go tell Jon we’re going”

Sasha nodded, and left to start her car, and he grabbed his coat and made his way to Jon’s office, giving a courtesy knock before pushing it open.

“Hey Jon, me and Sasha are going to go check on Tim.”

To Martin's surprise, Jon didn’t argue at all, just nodded and asked them to keep him updated.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Tim’s flat, Sasha knocked at the door, lightly as not to scare him but loud enough that he could hear it.

“Tim? Tim, is me and Martin, are you okay?”

No response, Martin felt his heartbeat quicken, so he tried knocking a little louder.

“Tim, open up, please we’re getting worried.”

Again, no answer, just unnerving silence.

Sasha cursed quietly, and Martin had an idea.

“Sasha do you have a paper clip or hairpin?”

Sasha looked confused by this, by ultimately pulled a paper clip out of her purse, and watched as Martin got to work bending and wiggling it around in the lock, until a small click was heard.

“Where the hell did you learn to pick a lock?”

He shrugged and offered her a small smile before making his way into Tim’s small flat.

He had been there before, multiple times actually, but it felt empty without Tim’s loud voice, and his bubbling personality.

There were no lights on, and no noise, Martin felt a bit like he was in a horror movie, until he heard a coughing fit coming from somewhere deeper into the flat, and he and Sasha both moved forward quietly towards the deep, and hacking coughs. 

Martin's heart broke at the sight he saw, Tim, normally a deep tan with a bright smile, bringing the sun to any room he entered, was curled around the toilet in the bathroom, his face pale with a deep pink flush on his cheeks, hair plastered to his forehead and slick with sweat, he was wearing some old sweatpants but no shirt, which normally would have made Martin blush, but today, just worried him more.

Tim still didn’t seem to notice him as he stood in the doorway, Martin recalled that Tim’s hearing got worse when he was sick, so he carefully walked over to him, and tapped his shoulder twice, light enough not to scare him, but enough.

Tim woke up groggily, his normally vibrant eyes clouded by fever, and he looked at Martin but didn’t seem to completely register the taller man.

“Sasha, do you want to go get him some water?”

She made a noise, and was quickly off to get that, and Martin shifted his attention back to Tim, who seemed to be slightly more aware, but only of one thing.

Tim quickly leaned over the toilet he was curled around and was sick, Martin cooed and began to run his hand over the ill man's back, and after Tim slumped down against Martin.

“Poor thing, you’re burning up”

Tim didn’t hear him, which wasn’t a surprise, but Sasha did get back and saw them, her eyes were wide with worry as she handed Martin the glass.

Martin pressed the glass to Tim’s lips and tilted it up, willing him to drink even the smallest amount, Sasha had left the small bathroom and he heard her rustling around in the bedroom, probably changing the sheets and getting the bed ready to try and coax Tim back into.

After a few minutes, Sasha came back in and Martin carefully shifted Tim so he was in his arms, his head leaning against Martin's neck, and Sasha began to look through the cabinets for a thermometer.

Tim had yet to come too, but he did seem to realize he was being moved, and started to struggle in Martin's arms.

“Shh you’re ok, it’s just me, you’re ok”

Tim whimpered a little when Martin carefully laid him on the bed and covered him in a light blanket Sasha had grabbed, Martin grabbed a small bin that was placed in the corner of the room and pulled it to the side of the bed at the same time Sasha walked in with a thermometer.

She handed it to Martin, and wordlessly went to get water and cold cloth, knowing he had a fever.

“Tim, can you open your mouth for me, love?”

Tim whined and curled around himself more, but immediately relaxed when Martin ran his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair.

Martin tapped the side of Tim’s jaw to signal to him to open, and Tim opened his mouth reluctantly, and let Martin slip the thermometer into his mouth.

Sasha got back in, and the thermometer beeped.

“39.7”

Sasha inhaled sharply, and Martin's heart rate jumped up again.

“It’s alright, here hand me the flannel”

He grabbed it, and smoothed it out over Tim’s burning forehead, and running his hand through the shivering man's hair.

“Did you call Jon and let him know?”

Sasha shook her head.

“I figured I’d run out and grab some stuff to help, and call Jon then.”

Martin hummed in acknowledgment, and Sasha left, presumably to go do what her plan was, and he was left alone with Tim.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin didn’t know how much time passed before he heard Tim began to whimper, and saw him swallow, and he quickly grabbed the bin and saw Tim lurch forward to be sick, and he shifted on the bed and sat behind him, running his hand along the other man's back as his body wracked with sobs and heaves.

“H-hurts”

Martin's heart broke all over again, it was clear that it took all of his energy to say even that, because he bonelessly fell against the larger man.

Martin silently moved, needing to clean the bin, and he laid Tim back out on the bed, he let out a whine at the lost of contact but ultimately curled into himself again.

When Martin got back, he wordlessly climbed into the bed behind Tim, and held the sick man, who seemed to be very pleased with this as he curled it face further into Martin's neck.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Sasha was concerned was an understatement.

In all the time she had known Tim, he had never been like this, not when drunk, not when stoned, not even when he showed up to work with a fever did he act like this, and it made her heart seize up in fear.

She couldn’t be there, she knew Martin understood and wasn’t upset, but she did feel bad, so she decided to at least be useful.

Step one was call Jon, so she went to her car and when she started it, called him, he picked up on almost the first ring.

“Sasha, is Tim okay?”

He sounded concerned, and that didn’t help her nerves.

“He is.. alive, he didn’t answer the door when Martin and I knocked, so Martin picked the lock, which he apparently knows how to do, and he was unconscious on the bathroom floor with a temperature of 39.7”

Jon audibly winced over the phone, but sounded relieved that he was, well, alive.

“Make sure he’s ok, I’ll need one of you in tomorrow, but one of you should stay with Tim until he gets better, since he’s this bad off.”

That shocked Sasha, Jon was usually at least trying to be professional, which it seemed he thought meant cold, but she was then reminded of the times in research that Tim had taken care of a sick and clingy Jon, which brought a smile to her face.

“Oh, thank you... I’ll let Martin and Tim know, I’ll probably be in and leave the whole... caretaking to Martin.”

She huffed out a laugh, and Jon wished her well and asked her to tell Tim to feel better, before they hung up.

She sighed, and rested her head on the steering wheel, step two, medicine, and sick person food.

Fuck.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasha got back to Tim’s flat, she was not expecting to see Martin quietly murmuring in Tim’s hair and rocking him lightly, as the latter thrashed around, and called out for his brother, which made Sasha's heart shatter.

She quietly walked in the room, and set the bag down on a chair, as she sat quietly on the side of the bed, and began to wipe the tears from Tim’s cheeks, and run her hand through his hair.

When Tim started to yell and get violent in his sleep, Martin decided they needed to at least try and wake him up, because calming him down wasn’t working.

They tried multiple things, shaking him, yelling in his face, not effective for many reasons, as Sasha pointed out, and a few other things before deciding they needed a more drastic solution. 

Sasha got up to run a lukewarm bath, while Martin started the process of stripping Tim down to his boxers, which was only his pants but made more difficult by his constant thrashing and fighting.

When Sasha came in, she was greeted by Martin still trying to wrestle Tim to get him to relax, during any other circumstance, she would have laughed, but this just scared her more.

Martin was finally able to get Tim to calm down enough to be lifted into his arms, and carried into the bathroom.

“He’s not going to like this.”

Sasha winced as Martin lowered Tim into the bath, and the sick man began to thrash and cry out, it took ten minutes of sitting in the bath and thrashing before he finally calmed down, all while Martin sat quietly and ran his hand through Tim's hair, and another fifteen before Tim finally came around.

“M-martin?”

Tim was slurring, his voice worn out.

“Hey, back with us?”

Tim grunted in reply, clearly still sick and exhausted.

“Sasha, can you grab the thermometer? I left it on the side table.”

Sasha nodded and left the bathroom, leaving just Tim and Martin.

“Wh- What happened?”

Martin sighed and swept his hand through his own curls.

“You didn’t show up to work today, we got worried and came to check on you, you’ve been pretty ill, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Tim seemed to contemplate this for a second, his mind still fogged by fever and exhaustion.

“I remember waking up and feeling like shit, getting sick, and.. now I’m here.”

At that point, Sasha walked in, and if possible, Tim turned even redder, slightly more aware of his current situation, but Sasha just laughed softly and handed Martin the thermometer, who set it in Tim’s mouth.

“38.7, it’s down, but not gone, you need to rest for the next few days.”

Martin still sounded worried, but Tim nodded.

“Oh, that reminds me, Jon said that someone should stay with you for the next few days, so only one of us need to go into work, Martin, I assume you’ll be fine with staying here?”

Martin blushed but nodded, but Tim didn’t seem all to pleased.

“I don’t need a baby sitter.”

Martin laughed, but slowly started to move, grabbing a towel.

“We know, but you’re pretty ill, please just let me stay with you? It’ll help put my nerves at rest.”

He helped Tim out of the bath, and handed him the towel, and Sasha returned with clean, dry pajamas, but Tim hadn’t even noticed she left.

After a few minutes and close calls of passing out, Tim was back in bed, Martin sat in the chair next to him, giving him medicine. 

“Alright boys, I’ll see you soon, call if you need anything?”

Martin nodded, but remembered she couldn’t see him.

“Ah! Thank you, Sasha! Be safe!”

The door clicked shut, and they were alone.

“Well, you should get some sleep, I can head up soup when you wake up, alright?”

Tim nodded, too tired to speak up again, and as he fell asleep, he felt Martin lightly set his hand on top of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> find my tumblr at haunted-by-catholic-guilt


End file.
